Bow Knight
Bow Knight (ボウナイト) is a class of mounted bow users. It appears in Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Awakening, and the games of the Tellius and Jugdral series. They have a greater movement than Archers and Snipers, and better stats in general. However, some of them have poor growth rates and are generally used less than snipers and archers. In Game Gaiden The Bow Knight is a third tier class and promote from Sniper, and their attacks always have a range of 1~5. Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776 Bow Knight is the advanced class of Arch Knights. There are no recruitable pre-promoted units of this class in any of these games. In addition, the only Arch Knights in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War are Midayle (1st Generation) and Lester/Dimna (2nd Generation). Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn In the Tellius series games, Bow Knight is a first-tier class, promotable to Paladin (Path of Radiance) or Bow Paladin (Radiant Dawn). In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, the only Bow Knight is Astrid, and she is still the only Bow Knight in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. However, in Radiant Dawn Astrid is already a Bow Paladin. Awakening In Fire Emblem: Awakening, Bow Knight is an alternate promotion of the Archer and Mercenary, gaining swords and a mount on promotion. Unlike Snipers, Bow Knights can only use bows that can attack two spaces away. Stats Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 25 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 23 *Lck: 30 *Spd: 23 *Def: 23 *Res: 18 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 40 *Str: 20 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Luck: 40 *Def: 20 *Res: 15 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 40 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 43 *Spd: 41 *Lck: 45 *Def: 35 *Res: 30 Notable Bow Knights Gaiden *Gazelle - boss of Chapter 3 in Alm's route. *Possible promotion for: Paison, Leo, Cliff*, Robin*, Grey*, Atlas*, Savor**, Kamui**, Jesi**, and Deen**. *'' - If one of the villagers can promote to Archer in ''Fire Emblem: Gaiden. ** - If one of the Mercenaries/Myrmidons can promote to Dread Fighter can promote back to Villager if able to promote to Archer in Fire Emblem: Gaiden. Genealogy of the Holy War *Andorey - The Duke of Jungby in the first generation, who killed his father to gain that position. *Promotion for: Midayle, Lester, and Dimna Thracia 776 *Promotion for: Robert and Selfina Path of Radiance *Astrid - member of Begnion's noble House Damiel, and later member of the Crimean Royal Knights. Awakening *Ezra *Bovis *Possible promotion for: Virion, Gregor, Inigo, Severa, and Noire Gallery File:Bow Knight male.jpg|Male Bow Knight concept art in Awakening File:Bow Knight.jpg|Female Bow Knight concept art in Awakening File:Bow knight.gif|Portrait of Bow Knights in Genealogy of the Holy War File:FE4 Bow Knight Sprite.gif|Icon of Bow Knights in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Enemy Bow Knight Gaiden.png|Enemy Bow Knight sprite from Gaiden.